Wander
by Everyflavourbean24
Summary: After an escape from Malfoy Manor, Hermione is forced into hiding and has to wander the countryside with Draco. Isolated from her friends and the Order she feels as if she may lose her mind. When the dynamic of the relationship she has with Draco changes, she starts to wonder if her sanity has in fact abandoned her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm busy with another story, but the idea for this has been niggling at me for a few days now. MW, I know you gave me several emphatic "no"s and a "finish the other story first" but I couldn't do it – I'm weak. For those of you reading my other story, I will be continuing it. I thought I would just put this one out there and see if you'd like me to continue with it.**

 **Summary: Hermione was separated from Harry and Ron when the Snatchers came after the three of them. She had been held at Malfoy Manor up until the events of this chapter, with Ron and Harry having escaped. More will be revealed as the story continues…**

 **This first chapter is quite short but I needed to end it where I did or it would have gotten far too long. Enjoy and review.**

Hermione awoke, cold and hungry, to the sound of a creaking door. She shielded her eyes from the light spilling into the room; it felt harsh and intrusive after so much time alone in near darkness. A woman stood framed in the door; Hermione was unable to make out her face, her eyes still adjusting to the flood of light. Her arms shook with effort as she pushed herself up and into a standing position. Hermione prepared to defend herself as the woman threw something at Hermione's feet; her eyes widened at the site of her magically enlarged bag. She looked back at the figure who spoke to her in an urgent tone.

"Pick it up and follow me – now!" Hermione didn't move. It felt like an age had passed before the figure spoke again, moving towards her as she did, "Pick it up you foolish girl! If you take any longer someone will notice what's happening and your chance of escape will be gone!"

Hermione couldn't hide her shock as Narcissa Malfoy came into focus. She scrambled to grab her bag, hoping that her wand was still within. She felt panic overtake her as she weakly fumbled through the bag. The panic was replaced by tension when she felt Narcissa's fingers wrap around her wrists. Hermione looked into the witch's eyes, straightening and forcing a fake confidence. She was weak and the effort made her feel slightly dizzy.

"Why should I trust you?" she spat at Narcissa, voice laced with venom.

"There is no time for questions! Follow me, now!"

Hermione resisted the witch's attempt to pull her out the door. Narcissa turned back to her, her face flooding with anger and frustration at the realisation that Hermione would not move without sufficient reason.

"I can no longer protect my son in my own home. As much as it pains me to ask someone of such inferior blood, I need your help. He won't leave without me but I cannot leave Lucius. You will take him away from here. Say that he saved you and get him protection from your beloved Order." She pulled harder on Hermione's arm, "I will help you till a certain point and then you will _obliviate_ these memories from me."

"You insult me and then ask my help?" Hermione scoffed at the older witch, "What's to stop me from just leaving you two to your fate once I'm free?"

"Because you have a conscience; would you really leave two people to die at The Dark Lord's hand after they defected and risked their lives to help you?"

"Risked their lives to help themselves." Hermione corrected.

Narcissa gave her an angry sneer and pushed her through the door roughly. The impact of hands on her back sent pain shooting up Hermione's spine. She stumbled out the door before falling against the opposite wall; pain radiated from her knees as they made contact with the stone floor. Through her dishevelled hair she could see a pair of men's shoes at the end of the passage. She looked up to see their owner was Draco Malfoy, anger surging through her at the sight of the blonde Slytherin. His attention was drawn to her as she stood and swore at him. Draco simply sneered at her as if she was an annoying insect.

"I don't see why we need to help the mudblood, mother." There was a notable tension in his voice as he shot Hermione another contemptuous look.

Hermione was glad of his distress – he deserved any discomfort brought on him after what he had done in the past. She let out a surprised grunt as she felt herself being lifted from the ground by the neck of her tatty shirt. She heard it tear as her feet found the floor. She was forced to stumble forward as Narcissa's voice came hot and angry near her ear.

"Enough Draco! We have spoken of this before! We need a bargaining chip if we are to seek refuge with the Order. Now go ahead and check if it is safe to leave the manor!"

Draco scowled at his mother before turning on his heel and disappearing from sight. He was not used to his mother using such an abrupt and angry manner with him. Once her son was out of earshot Narcissa turned back to Hermione and wretched her hand towards her, forcing it open and placing her wand tip on the palm of her hand. A strange warmth spread from the spot where wood touched flesh and Hermione squirmed in an attempt to free her hand. Narcissa stiffened her grip as she continued to mutter an incantation. Narcissa dropped her hand in disgust as soon as she had completed her spell.

"That was a binding spell. Draco will not be able to apparate back here without you. Once he realises that I won't be following you he will try and come back for me. You are not to allow this to happen. Get far away from here and get him to the Order."

"I don't want to be bound to your filthy ferret of a son!" Hermione spat at Narcissa.

Narcissa gave her an indignant glare before shoving her down the passage way and instructing her to arm herself. Hermione rummaged in her bag before extracting her wand and holding it at the ready. Tension fed her muscles as she searched for any signs of danger. She was still uncertain of Narcissa and her intentions but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to escape. Draco came round the corner and gave his mother a curt nod to indicate the coast was clear. They moved through the manor silently. Narcissa pulled Hermione into an unused room as a Death Eater turned into their passageway. Draco remained in the passage to act as distraction if necessary. Hermione heard the other Death Eater insult him as he walked past and disappeared into a room down the corridor.

Narcissa pulled Hermione from the room once Draco gave the all clear. Hermione glanced at Draco to see him staring down at the room in which the Death Eater had disappeared into. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Was it anger? Contempt? Whatever it had been it quickly morphed to disgust as he turned towards her. Hermione returned his look in full before turning and following Narcissa once more. They had to stop several times to avoid being detected by stray Death Eaters. Their progress felt too slow and Hermione was starting to feel nervous, to doubt her decision to follow Narcissa and her son. The sound of her heart pounded in her ears as they turned the final corner into the kitchen. Hermione assumed they would be exiting to the grounds through a service entrance; there would be less chance of it being guarded.

Hermione bumped into an immobile Draco as she entered the kitchen. She was about to swear at him for getting in her way when she tensed at the sight of two Death Eaters sitting at a table in the corner. Tension filled the air as they turned their attention to the trio; there was a brief pause before realisation as to what was happening dawned on their faces. Narcissa reacted first sending a silent stunning spell at the bigger of the two. He threw himself to the floor in order to dodge the red light as his companion flipped the table to form a barrier between them. Hermione lifted her wand to send a _reducto_ at the table but was pushed over into a cabinet by Draco as he dodged an _avada_. The impact of her body sent dishes toppling on top of her and to the floor. The sound of them shattering against the floor echoed through the kitchen adding to the cacophony of the fight. Shouts from within the depths of the manor replied to the sound.

Hermione pushed herself away from the cabinet and sent a stunning charm at the Death Eater closest to her. He had been distracted by Narcissa and was unable to defend against the spell in time; he slumped forward as it hit him pushing the table away from the second. Draco took advantage of the gap sending his own stunner and hitting the mark. Narcissa urged them forward as the voices from within the manor grew louder. Draco reached the door first and flung it open; he gave his mother a panicked look as she stopped to _obliviate_ the memories of the two they had just fought. Hermione realised he really had no idea she intended to stay behind; this would be problematic in the future, she knew it. Narcissa gave a graceful jump over the unconscious bodies and ran through the door, following closely behind Draco and Hermione. They three ran to the edge of the wards; Hermione's legs burning with the effort.

Draco crossed the wards and turned to see where his mother was. A look of shock was illuminated in red light as he was hit by a stunning spell. Hermione whipped round to see Narcissa stopped dead her wand pointed in the direction of her son. Narcissa's face carried a pained expression as she turned to Hermione.

"You need to attack me after you erase my memories of these events. A strong _repulso_ should rouse the least suspicion." She gave her son one last look, "Take him away from this; keep him safe."

Hermione lifted her wand to the witch and uttered "obliviate". Narcissa's eyes glazed over slightly and before she could return to her senses she was sent flying into a nearby tree. Hermione couldn't help feel a pang of guilt at the sound of her body hitting the tree. She turned to run as several Death Eaters spilled out of the manor sending spells flying through the air at her fleeing body. As she crossed the wards she felt a searing pain in her leg as a spell connected with it. She forced herself to continue to where Draco had fallen before she collapsed on top of him. Gripping him tightly she closed her eyes and concentrated on a distant location before she felt the familiar pressure of apparition. A large crack echoed through the air as the Death Eaters cursed their escape.

* * *

The two appeared in a forest Hermione had once visited as a child. A chill wind bit at her face as Hermione pushed herself off Draco's unconscious body. She stumbled to the side, pain from her leg lacing every step, as she sent a beam of wand light around them in search of any pursuers. When she was certain none had followed she summoned the tent she was carrying in her bag. She had managed to stuff it into her bag before the snatchers grabbed her. She threw it on the ground and flicked her wand at it; it began to assemble itself as if controlled by a pair of well- practiced hands. As it did so Hermione began to set up a perimeter of protective wards. It was slow, laborious work with her leg injury and she soon felt herself begin to tire from the effort. She decided on adding a slightly modified repelling ward to ensure that Draco couldn't escape. Hermione reasoned that he may have useful information for the Order – if he was willing to talk.

She turned to him and gave him a contemptuous glare before haphazardly levitating him into the tent, dumping him on the cot bed Harry had used before they had been separated. Hermione longed to see her two best friends again; they had only been separated a few days but it felt like a lifetime. She would have to contact them inform them of her escape from the manor, to let them know of her unwelcome tag along. Hermione contemplated sending a patronus but decided against it – she had no idea where Harry and Ron were and the sudden appearance of a shiny, silver otter might do more harm than good depending on their situation. A sudden surge of pain from her leg distracted her from formulating a plan; contacting Harry and Ron would have to wait till she treated her wound. She tried to move to a nearby chair but the pressure of her step caused the leg to buckle beneath her; a grunt escaped her as she hit the ground. Her body ached and Hermione wanted nothing more than to sleep in her bed, encapsulated in its warmth and comfort. She widened the rip caused by the spell's impact and winced at the site of an angry red burn spreading across her pale skin. She summoned a vile of burn ointment from the tent's medical supply box and poured it over the wound. The tent was filled with her shriek of pain as the liquid made contact. Eyes fluttering with pain, Hermione fell back against the floor. Her head rolled from side to side as she tried desperately to stay conscious. In her last moments of consciousness, she slipped her wand into a hidden pocket in her torn jeans, she be damned if Draco was to get her wand. Hermione let out a small whimper before she fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's eyes were greeted by the unfamiliar site of a canvas ceiling as he blinked away the grogginess that filled him. He was seized by a sudden panic when his mind cleared and he remembered the flare of red light that had hit him. _His mother_! He shook away the memory of his mother hitting him with a stunning spell; there must be some mistake, she would never have done that – _never_. He had to find his mother and find out what had happened. He hauled himself up off the cot bed in which he lay; stumbling slightly as he misjudged his first step. Draco's attention was drawn to Hermione's unconscious figure. He would deal with her later; he needed to find his mother first.

Draco wheeled around, searching the tent for any signs of the older witch. The two other beds in within the tent lay empty. Anxiety rose in his chest as Draco ripped back a drawn divider to reveal a small make shift bathroom – it was empty. He crossed the tent and ripped open the entrance, calling out to his mother. The air was filled with the sounds of morning bird song. He stumbled in the dim light, his calls for his mother becoming more desperate. When she did not answer a horrifying realisation dawned on him – she wasn't with them; she must have been stopped from escaping somehow. He took a breath and concentrated on the manor. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes and concentrated harder. Nothing happened. He turned and scowled at the tent – _the mudblood must have put up wards_ – he would have to walk till he was far enough away to apparate back to the manor and save his mother.

The thought of what they might do to her for helping a member of the Order drove his feet forward. He had moved a small distance from the tent when he felt a strong force push him backwards, causing him to stumble and fall. He let out a growl of anger as he launched himself off the ground and back at the ward. His second attempt had a similar ending to the first, as did his third and fourth. Draco continued to fling himself at the ward in mindless frustration. His anger grew with every attempt as he realised he was trapped. He paused after his eighth or ninth attempt to compose himself. He was a wizard – a competent one at that – breaking down the wards would be difficult but he could do it. He had to do it if he was to save his mother. He searched through every inch of his robes looking for his wand. When he couldn't find it he fumbled on the ground around him. Twigs and leaves littered the ground but there was no sign of his wand _._ It must be in the tent _._ _It had to be in the tent_.

Once he returned Draco began to rifle around. His searches became more frantic and destructive as he failed to find his wand. He pushed a stack of books off the small desk; he pulled more from a bookcase next to it. The heavy volumes cascaded to the floor with loud thuds. The sheer number of books annoyed him as they did nothing but hinder his desperate search. A sound from behind distracted him from his hunt through the desk's draw. Hermione had begun to stir as she returned to consciousness. Draco had forgotten she was even in the tent. She must know where his wand was - what had happened to his mother. He bent over Hermione had grabbed the front of her tattered shirt, shaking her angrily. The motion extended the rip his mother had created earlier.

"Wake up! Wake up, you filthy little mudblood!" he yelled as her eyes opened, shock and confusion lacing their golden brown.

Hermione shoved at his chest in an attempt to push him off her. Her effort seemed only to goad him on. He was yelling about his wand, about wanting to know where his mother was. He began to rifle through her pockets in search of his wand, muttering angrily to himself as he did so. Hermione yelled at him to get off her as she hit him in the chest once more – he was getting dangerously close to finding her own wand. When his searching continued she brought her hand up against the side of his face with as much might as she could muster. A stinging sensation spread across her palm as her hand made impact against the side of his face, clipping his ear with her fingertips. The action took Draco by surprise and Hermione was able to push herself away from him. She gave him a small kick against the thigh with her uninjured leg for good measure. He asked her once more where his wand was, his voice a low, angry growl. It sent shivers up Hermione's spine.

"I don't have your bloody wand, Malfoy! You must have lost it at the manor!"

Hermione's answer caused Draco to swear. He sunk down to the ground and laced his fingers though his hair, swearing all the while. This was not ideal; he was wandless and unable to escape back to the manor and save his mother.

"My mother! What happened to my mother? You let something happen to her, didn't you? You fil-"

"I did no such thing!" she retorted as she stood, glaring at him, refusing to break eye contact.

"Take down the wards so I can go back for her. They'll torture her and who knows what else for trying helping _you_. I told her it would be easier to just go without you!"

He had gotten to his feet and was leering over Hermione. His breath felt hot against her face and she could smell the last traces of firewhiskey. His face looked slightly drawn and Hermione thought he was much paler than when she last saw him, more pallid. She refused to back down, to be intimidated by him – this was not school, he could no longer bully her the way he once had.

"No."

It was not the answer Draco wanted to hear. He grabbed the witch by the wrist and pulled her out of the tent forcibly. Hermione retrieved her wand from its hidden pocket and shot a stinging hex at Draco's hand. He let go with a yelp and swore at her, eyeing her wand with a calculating glance.

"Don't even think about trying to take my wand, Malfoy!" she lifted it to his chest, "I will hex you quicker than you can say 'doxy'!"

"Take down the wards!" he bellowed.

"No! Even if I did you wouldn't be able to go back!" Hermione realised she would need to talk him down; if he continued his attempt to return one of them would end up getting injured. "Your mother cast an anti-appartition spell on you. She told me to get you away from the manor. To keep you away."

Hermione thought it best not to let him know that he would be able to return as long as she was with him; she had a feeling that if he knew he would force her to go back – a decision that would spell trouble for both of them. Draco stood his eyes searching hers for something – deception perhaps.

"She's in danger as long as she stays there. _I have to go back_." There was a note of pleading desperation in his voice that took Hermione by surprise. Draco began to pace back forth, his impatience palpable.

"Your mother doesn't remember helping us to escape – she made me _obliviate_ her memories. As far as she knows I might have kidnapped you, taken you as a prisoner as I escaped. Who knows what they will think." Hermione decided it would be best to tell him the truth. He seemed to deflate slightly at her words, his pacing ceased and his features filled with what Hermione thought may have been dread. "She told me she couldn't leave your father but she wanted me to get you to the Order. She wants us to protect you."

Draco swore. He repeated the same word over and over, each time his voice grew louder until he finally bellowed the word. Hermione lowered her wand and turned to leave. Draco's unbridled display of emotion made her feel uncomfortable. Her back to him, Draco made an attempt at her wand, still hell bent on saving his mother. His hand wrapped around the exposed area of the wand and he tried to jerk it away from Hermione but she tightened her grip and refused to let go. She swung round and threw her free hand at his face. Draco dodged the punch but the motion unbalanced him and he fell backwards, still gripping Hermione's wand and pulling her down with him. They landed awkwardly on the forest floor and Hermione let out a grunt of pain as her injured leg made contact with a small rock.

"Let go of my wand, you slimy git!" Hermione yelled as they continued to scuffle. She knew if Draco got the upper hand he would easily be able to get the wand away from her. Through their flailing she managed to point the wand at him and yell "Petrificus totalus!" Draco's body seized and he fell to the side with a thud. His anger at being jinxed was evident as his eyes glared at Hermione. He watched as she pushed herself up and disappeared back into the tent.

Hermione slumped into the nearest chair, breathing heavily. She pulled open the tear in her jeans and checked on her injured leg. The burn had gone but there was a deep purple and black bruise in its place. She leaned back in the chair and took stock of her situation. Draco would need to be kept in check until she could get him back to the Order. Once she had contacted them it wouldn't be long before she was rid of him. _Thank Merlin._ She paused for a moment and decided that if she couldn't send a patronus to Harry or Ron, she would send one to another member. She weighed up her options and decided it would be safest for her to contact Tonks. She concentrated on her happiest memory and the message she wanted to send to her friend. A silver otter sprung from the tip of her wand and bounded from the tent after it did a lap around her feet.

Now that had dealt with she needed to deal with the Slytherin who lay, immobilised, outside. She knew she couldn't keep using magic on him, although the thought of getting in a few good jinxes wasn't all that unpleasant, she had to admit. Hermione knew she would have to use other means to get him to co-operate, regardless of how begrudgingly. She walked over to where he lay and kneeled so that he had a clear view of her. She spoke in a calm, even tone as she maintained eye contact with him.

"I have sent word to the Order of our situation. If you want to go back for your mother, you will need back up. They may think that you helped me escape. If that's the case then it would not end well for you. Even if you could convince them that I took you prisoner you would be returning without me; you would have let a valuable prisoner escape. We both know your lot aren't very forgiving – especially of a mistake such as that." She paused, searching his grey eyes for acknowledgement which she received in the form of an eye roll, "I'm going to unbind you now."

She muttered the counter curse and watched as Draco's body relaxed. He gave her a scowl and pushed past her into the tent. Hermione followed, pleased that her appeal to his desire for self-preservation had worked. He had drawn the dividing curtains around his bed, evidently not too keen on further interaction. That was more than fine with Hermione, feeling her git quota had been filled for the day. She busied herself tidying the mess in the tent, righting the small one seater chairs that were huddled together near the firepit. She smiled at the memory of sitting in them and spending hours chatting to Ron over a mug of hot chocolate and a warm fire. She missed her friends a great deal in that moment.

Her smile soon faded at the sight of her beloved books. They had provided them with information and distraction during their long hunt for horcruxes and now they lay thrown haphazardly on the floor. She shot a dirty look at the drawn dividers as she flicked her wand at the books, which returned neatly to their original homes. She felt hunger gnaw at her as she made her way over to the small cabinet where they had kept their food; it was filled with a small container of oats, two eggs and a can of baked beans. Hermione sighed, pulling the oats out of the cupboard and putting them on the stove to cook in a small black pot. She gave a small smile at the thought of how much more pleasant it was to camp with magic than it had been when she went with her parents as a child. Her memories of a much simpler time were interrupted by the sound of Draco pulling back his privacy curtain.

"Transfigure this piece of shit into something more comfortable." He said bluntly as he gestured to the cot bed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was taken aback by his demand. She was certainly not impressed with his attitude. _Who was he to order her to do things_?

"You heard me. Make this more comfortable."

"Considering your family were hardly accommodating when it came to my sleeping arrangements during my _wonderful_ time at the manor, I think you can just deal with the cot bed. It's certainly more comfortable than the floor I had to sleep on." She turned her attention back to the oats.

"Fine. I'll take this bed then." He made his way over to Hermione's cot bed. She had taken every effort to make it more comfortable, having enlarged it and added several fluffy blankets and pillows.

"That's my bed." Her words made Draco stop dead.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to sleep anywhere you and the Weasel did who knows what to each other – assuming he was wizard enough to plunge his family further into disgrace." Draco gave the bed a disgusted look and moved back to his original spot.

Hermione felt her anger flare at Draco's words. Her relationship with Ron had been somewhat awkward during their travels. They had had some marvellous times together – she thought once again of their late night discussions – but these often ended in Ron becoming awkward and fidgety before he abruptly went to bed. Hermione had often been left doubting her attractiveness, wondering if perhaps Rita Skeeter had been correct when she had described her as "plain".

It took every ounce of Hermione's willpower to not retort. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an argument. She turned back to the oats and stirred them once more before dishing up a bowl for herself. She took a seat and pointedly ignored the sounds Draco's huffs as he fidgeted on the bed. She could see the first rays of light enter the tent as she finished her food and pulled off her torn jeans before climbing into bed – she didn't have the energy to find her pyjamas in her trunk. She flicked her wand at the curtains around her bed and they drew closed. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was just about to slip into sleep when she heard an echoing female voice call her name. She gave a start at the sight of Tonks's patronus. It tilted its head at her before speaking.

 _Do not return. Grimmauld place compromised._

 _We will let you know when it is safe to come back._

 _You need to keep moving around. Don't stay in one spot too long._

 _Keep Malfoy with you – he could prove useful._

The wolf gave her a lick on the arm before disappearing. She started blankly at where it had stood, annoyed at how abrupt the message had been. If she were to be honest she had expected more excitement at her escape, instead she just got an instruction to wander around the country till she was called back to the Order. She was frustrated at how useless the situation made her feel. She fell back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling blankly. The privacy curtains were ripped back and Draco stood at the end of her bed, glaring at her.

"What did that patronus say to you?"

"They will let us know when it's safe to return. Until then we need to move around and keep hidden." She turned away from him and pulled the covers up. He didn't need to know anything more and she wasn't particularly keen to have him standing over the bed any longer than was necessary.

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know Malfoy." She scowled at him over her shoulder, "Now can you close the curtains, I want to sleep."

"Are you telling me I have to live with _you_ in this _filthy shithole_ for an unspecified amount of time? I'd rather head back to the manor and deal with whatever is waiting for me there!"

"Oh, however will you cope, you poor thing? Stuck in here with me – the dirty little mudblood. What an affront to your pure blood sensibilities this must all be." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm as she sat up in the bed and angrily gestured around at the tent. "Do you really think I want to be stuck in here with _you?_ A failed Death Eater! The person responsible for Dumbledore's death!"

"I never killed that old fool!" He yelled.

"Because you're nothing but a coward! You talk the talk but can't walk the walk, can you Malfoy?" She had moved out the bed and was standing facing him, the corner of the bed between them. Draco seethed at her accusations of cowardice– Hermione had clearly touched a nerve, "How disappointed your dear father must be! His precious heir a failure!"

"Shut up!" He grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side. Draco stared down at Hermione, his jaw clenching in anger. She tried to squirm free from his grip. Draco let go of Hermione as if his hands had been burnt.

Hermione took a step away from him, wary of the wizard in front of her. He turned on his heel and returned to his bed, ripping the privacy curtains around him. Draco sunk to the bed – he shouldn't have let her get to him like that. He hated having his failure shoved in his face. He had been taunted by the other Death Eaters about it for long enough, made to feel like a complete failure in his own home. He cursed his father for ever getting involved with Voldemort; he cursed him for the position his failure at the Ministry had put Draco in. He cursed his mother for leaving him alone. He longed for things to be simple again – for the safety of an unspoiled home, of routine, of a time before Voldemort. Draco lay back on the bed and closed his eyes in an attempt to find some sort of calm. He heard the privacy curtains draw around Hermione's bed.

Hermione climbed into bed, her heart still pounding from the argument. She cast a silencing spell around her bed she as tried, but failed to stifle a sob. She was so tired and miserable. Her hopes of reuniting with her friends, those she loved, had been dashed with the message Tonks had sent. Instead she was stuck with _Draco Malfoy_ for who knows how long. She closed her eyes and tried to find sleep but it refused to come as her mind still raced thoughts of the evening's events. The sun had risen fully before sleep stole her from the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione rose around mid-afternoon – or at least what she thought was mid-afternoon. Her watch had stopped soon after her arrival at the manor and there was no other way of telling the time near her bed. She still felt tired; her sleep had been sketchy and temperamental. She crawled out of bed and rifled through her things for a towel and fresh clothes, pulling out a pair of comfortable pants and a simple t-shirt. She peeked round to see if Draco was awake; she was in no mood to deal with him after the emotional interactions of the early morning. His dividers were still drawn and judging the sounds of deep, even breaths he was still asleep. Hermione grabbed her wand and snuck into the area designated as a bathroom. She drew the curtains and cast a silencing spell so that she didn't wake Draco. It was more out of her continued desire to avoid him than consideration for his needs; if she woke him an argument would most likely ensue and Hermione didn't have the energy for verbal sparring.

She flicked on the shower with her wand and slipped from her clothes to beneath the stream of warm water. It felt heavenly against her tired muscles. She washed away the dirt of the last few days before turning off the shower and towelling herself dry. She wrapped the towel around herself and had begun to dry her hair with her wand when a motion from behind caught her eye. She turned, startled, to see the divider flutter as if it had just been closed. She blushed deeply when she realised her mistake in casting a silencing charm – neither of them could hear what the other was doing. Draco must have needed to use the bathroom and pulled back the divider without realising she was there. Hermione gave up her efforts to dry her hair and hurriedly pulled on her clothes. She checked to see where he was, relieved that the divider to his space was drawn.

Hermione quickly gathered her things before darting back to her space. She repaired and _scorified_ her jeans and shirt, neatly folding them in her trunk. She made her bed, folding her extra blankets and placing the pillows in her preferred arrangement. She hesitated as she made to draw back her dividers. She knew she couldn't avoid him the entire time they had to be together – as much as she wanted to. She would be civil to him and even though the thought pained her, she knew it was necessary. Hermione knew that if Harry or Ron had been in her position the tent would have been in ruins and someone would have likely been grievously injured by now. _Yes_ , she thought to herself, she would be civil and professional about the matter – _unless the ferret does something to deserve a jinx_ _that is._

She moved to the kitchen and made herself some tea before pulling out the eggs from the cupboard. Hermione sighed as she realised they were no longer good. She vanished them and went outside to finish her tea, leaving the baked beans in the cupboard – they were entirely unappealing to her at the moment. She would find the muggle money they had brought with them and apparate to a nearby village for groceries before the shops closed. She savoured the sounds of the forest around her as she finished her tea, enjoying the peace and quiet. Hermione knew it wouldn't be long before that peace was shattered by the realities of their situation, so she decided to appreciate it while she had the chance. She re-entered the tent to find Draco rummaging through the pantry cupboard.

"There's no food."

"I'm going now to get groceries at the muggle village now. I will be back in around half an hour."

Hermione walked past him and cleaned her mug before returning it to its place. She was glad he seemed to be ignoring what had happened earlier in the bathroom area as she certainly had no desire to bring it up. She pulled a purse and jumper from her trunk. Draco stood and watched her as she gathered her things. Hermione could feel his eyes on her; she turned and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm coming with you."

"And give you the chance to escape? I'm not that stupid, Malfoy." She scoffed at him, checking how much money they had left. There wasn't much left but she would have to make due; a preservation charm should extend the life of any fresh produce she might buy. "You'll stay here. Once I get back we'll need to move to another location."

"Don't think you can boss me around like you do the prince and the pauper! I'm coming with you."

" _No_ , you are not. Your hair is basically white and you're wearing wizarding robes. I wouldn't call you nondescript and in our situation discretion is vital. Not to mention you're useless without a wand." She turned and exited the tent. She quickly walked past the wards and apparated away before Draco could argue with her any further.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione leave the tent, his frustration growing with every step she took away from him; when she had disappeared he let out a small growl of anger. _Useless_? He was not useless without a wand – he could still fight if he had to; as degrading as it was to fight the muggle way, he wasn't below it if his life depended on it or he was angry enough. He hadn't even planned on trying to escape. He had thought over every possible outcome from escaping before falling asleep and none of them were particularly pleasant. As much as it pained him to admit it, Hermione was correct about it being dangerous to go back to the manor. He had no idea how those at the manor would have interpreted his disappearance. If they did believe he was taken prisoner then his return without her, dead or alive, would be most likely be punished. He wasn't sure how long he could be on the run without a wand; he may have been able to fight without it, but he wasn't so sure about day to day activities. There was also no way he would get to the Order without her, he had no clue where to even start looking – he wasn't even sure who exactly belonged to the group outside of the one or two names he heard at the manor.

Draco slumped into one of the armchairs near the firepit. They were too soft for his liking, and he fidgeted a while before settling and contemplating his surroundings. He had nothing to compare the tent and its contents to; his parents would have never thought camping an appropriate pass time for wizards and witches of their position. He could say that the furnishings were not nearly as opulent or of the same quality as his home or even the Slytherin common room. His eyes fell on the small area used as a bathroom. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he remembered Hermione clad only in a towel; he hadn't known she was there thanks to her silencing spell. He tried to push the image of her curves from his mind; his dignity had suffered enough over the last few weeks, he didn't need what remained to be taken by _those_ kind of thoughts – _especially_ if they were about a mudblood.

He pushed himself up from his chair and ventured to the bathroom area. He rifled through the small cabinet that stood next to the toilet, finding nothing of significance. He wanted to shower but without a wand he would have to wait for Hermione to get back so she could start it up for him. _How wonderful,_ he thought to himself. She would probably love having so much control over him, love knowing that he was dependent on her generosity. Perhaps she would take the last of his dignity after all. It was a repulsive thought, being so dependent on someone of such low blood status. A loud rumble sounded from his stomach and he cursed. He walked over to the bookshelf and looked for something to read, something to distract him from the clawing hunger. He found an old potions book, _Moste Potente Potions_ , and took it outside to read. He was bored of the tent and thought it might be better for his sanity if he didn't spend all of his time within it. Draco found a comfortable spot in the shade of a nearby tree and began to read. He opened the book to find the Hogwarts crest stamped on the front page. His stomach grumbled once more as he pulled the record card out of the inside cover and read _RESTRICTED SECTION_ in bold red letters. _Tsk tsk_ , _stealing from the library_!

Draco sat and read as the afternoon wore on, the book was informative and absorbing – he wondered why he had never taken it out of the library before. Snape would have certainly given him permission had he asked, perhaps even let him try to brew some of the potions if he played his cards right. He began to get fidgety as dusk started to fall. His hunger was at its peak and he could feel it feeding his annoyance. _Where was she?_ He returned to the tent and dumped the book on the nearest chair. He heard the sound of someone apparating and stormed from the tent to see Hermione limping towards him a small package until her arm.

"What took you so damn long?" His words caused her to frown slightly as she limped passed him.

"I stopped to get us some fish and chips for dinner. I don't feel like cooking." She said shortly.

She limped around the dining table, wincing slightly, and put down the package and began to unpack groceries from her bag. Draco eyed the bag, her extension charm was well executed and it annoyed him. Then again, in his current mood everything annoyed him – her hair, her manner, what she bought to eat, that stupid limp.

"Why are you limping?" he sneered at her. Hermione looked up from plating their dinner briefly, before sighing and continuing. Her silence on the matter annoyed him more. He wanted and argument, he wanted to get his frustrations out. "Answer me!"

"I'm not some house elf that you can order around, Malfoy!" She snapped at him carelessly dumping his portion of food onto a plate before pushing it at him, "Take your dinner."

"There's no need to be so rude, Granger." His tone was mocking.

"Rude? I'm rude?" She let out a hollow laugh, "You're the one who's done nothing but complain and bark commands at me this entire time! I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything more from you!"

She picked up her plate and turned to her go to her sleeping area. She had crossed halfway when she let out a small whimper of pain as she took a misstep with her injured leg. She stumbled slightly and her plate tipped, its contents tumbling to the floor. She looked at the pile of food and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She limped angrily to her bed and ripped the dividers closed. Draco stood and watched her impassively. He looked down at his plate of food and his stomach rumbled. He had hoped that an argument with her would restore some vestige of normality, back to how they had been at school when life was easier. Yet he felt nothing but unsatisfied – too much had changed since those times. He watched as a small bottle of what he assumed to be medical potion zoomed past him and over Hermione's privacy divides. A sense of defeat and frustration began to niggle at him as he picked up his plate of food and crossed to his bed. He drew the curtains and started on the chips; they were covered in salt and vinegar, just the way he liked them, just like his mother would buy when they went on holiday. The memory only added to his sense of frustration and loneliness.

* * *

Hermione tried to open the bottle of dittany she had summoned; it was being frustratingly stubborn and refused to yield to her efforts. Her leg ached from walking on it for so long. The bratty little child that had run into it while she was grocery shopping hadn't helped much either. Draco's attitude and her food falling on the floor was just the cherry on top of an utterly horrendous few hours. After the horrible things she had to go through at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, the stress of escaping and the disappointment of what awaited her after she wanted nothing more than to be back at Hogwarts, back at the library where she felt safest. She missed her parents, she missed her friends.

She eventually gave up on trying to manually open the bottle and used her wand. She knew they would have to keep magic to a minimum while they were hiding but right now she didn't care; all she wanted was relief from the stinging pain radiating from her leg. She applied to dittany to the injuring, wincing as she did so. Hermione felt slightly worried that the damaged had not been fully healed. She reasoned with herself that it hadn't spread and she wasn't developing a fever or any other adverse symptoms so it could be worse. She lay back on her bed and flicked on the lighting in the tent. It was quiet except for the small sounds of the world outside.

A while later, Hermione heard Draco approach her dividers. She watched as the silhouette of his form fluttered against the fabric of the divider. She had never noticed how well his form fitted the position of seeker; he was lean and clearly muscular. Hermione realised she was biting her lip ever so slightly as she took in his figure. _Ew!_ Why was she even looking at him like that? And why did she just say "ew" like she was twelve and didn't like boys. She shook away the thoughts and sighed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I need to shower."

Hermione sighed and got out of bed. Her leg gave a little twinge of pain but she held her face steady as she pulled back her curtains. She pointed her wand at the shower and it started.

"There are some spare towels in the bathroom. When you're done we'll move to a new location."

Draco just nodded and moved to the shower. Hermione watched him get a towel and looked away quickly as Draco turned and shut the dividers. _This is going to be a long week._ At least she hoped it would only be a week.

* * *

Draco let the water from the shower fall over his face; it was refreshing and he felt his mood lift. He had been hungry and tired earlier and it had caused him to be too emotional for his liking, too quick to give up. He still missed his mother, his old life but if there was one person in the world he cared about, it was her. If he could fix that vanishing cabinet he was certain he could come up with a plan to get her away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He didn't necessarily need to go back to the manor to rescue her, if he planned it carefully enough he could get his mother to come to him. They could still get to the Order, to safety. He would need a wand and acquiring one would be difficult.

He searched around for soap and was disgusted to find that the only one available had a fresh, lightly floral scent to it. He gave a sigh as he cleaned himself with it. Once he was done he moved from under the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He pulled back the dividers and called to Hermione to switch off the shower. She had retrieved a book and was reading it on her bed. The witch turned her attention to him before quickly looking back down at her book. Draco smirked as he saw a faint blush stain her cheeks. She kept her eyes cast down as she picked up her wand and waved the shower off.

"If you need clothes you can take from Harry and Ron's trunks. I'm sure there's something that will fit." She tried to sound nonchalant.

Draco smirked as he walked over to Potter's trunk, a plan budding in his mind as he pulled out a plain black jumper. He knew it wouldn't be long before he saw his mother again. Once he had dressed, Hermione packed away any loose objects and instructed him to follow her outside. He stood and watched as she packed up the tent and stowed it in her infinite bag. She explained that they would have to side along apparate given his mother's spell. Draco eyed her suspiciously - he had a feeling she was try to hide something from him; she wouldn't look him in the eye as she spoke. _Gryffindors were such poor liars._ It didn't matter, for now he needed to be the perfect prisoner. She offered him her arm, holding it away from herself. He walked round to face her, standing closer than necessary. Draco looked down at her and smirked as she shifted uncomfortably; he gently laid his hand on her arm.

"Let's get going Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Draco was forced into captivity with Hermione. His plan to contact his mother had fizzled to nothing as the days passed causing his frustration to mount. He had needed to get the witch's wand to break down the wards but one attempt he had made at obtaining the wand had left him with a nasty burn on his hand – she had placed a powerful repelling charm on it. His attempt coupled with the blazing row which ensued meant that Hermione had been especially vigilant about guarding it. He had been much too optimistic after that first shower and it had led him to underestimate her. He would certainly not make that mistake again in the future.

Draco lay on his bed, leg swinging back and forth as it dangled over the side. He fingered a small pile of books he had amassed next to where he slept; none of the titles struck a chord of interest. He had finished most within a day of beginning them but failed to return any to their shelves. Boredom began to seep into his bones as he tried to think of something to do. Even though they had moved to a new location every three or four days, Hermione had never extended the wards far beyond their tent. This meant that although the scenery around him changed, Draco was essentially confined to the tent. Besides books, the only thing he had to entertain himself with was Hermione. She had tried to be civil with him initially but he had soon broken down her resolve, using their arguments to keep him occupied. She wasn't one to hide her emotions and once he'd figured out what pushed her buttons Draco was usually able to get an argument going quite easily.

He perked up slightly at the sound of her returning from her errands. She had insisted on using as little magic as possible in order to avoid detection and as a result she would periodically venture into a muggle town to get supplies and do their laundry. Draco was appalled by the fact that he was forced to do so many things as a muggle would.

"Where have you been?" He snapped at her, flinging his other leg over the edge of the bed as he sat up. She seemed happier than she had in the last few days. Draco delighted at how his words replaced the smile on her face with the briefest spark of annoyance.

"You know perfectly well where I've been Malfoy. Doing _your_ laundry and getting food for _you_ to eat – like I'm a damn house elf." She started pulling things from her enchanted bag and dumping them on the desk. Her tone made him frown. Her words had no venom to them; it felt more like he was a lazy child being scolded by his mother.

Draco moved behind her, knowing his proximity would illicit an annoyed reaction. He bent his head down, his lips close to her ear and whispered into it, feeling her tense slightly as he did so. The faint, floral scent of her skin filled his senses.

"House elves can cook a proper meal."

"Well if my cooking is so appalling why don't you make your own dinner tonight?" She said as she moved away from him. Hermione picked up her clothing and started to neatly pack the items away as if she was having a casual discussion.

He stood and stared at the witch, unable to hide his frustration at her new tactics. She had been so consistent in her reactions during the last two weeks that this sudden change had taken him by surprise. He was about to retort when he felt a searing pain spread across his mark. His opposite hand snapped over the sleeve as a grimace crossed his features.

"Malfoy, what's wrong? Is it your mark?" She moved towards him, concern spreading across her face. "Let me see it."

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pushed the sleeve of his jumper up before he had time to react. He made to move away from her but another powerful surge of pain radiated from his forearm. He fell to his knees as it felt like every fibre in his body had been set on fire. A pained moan escaped him before he could stop it. He ripped his arm from Hermione's fingers and gripped it close to his chest. Then as quickly as the pain had started it disappeared. Draco let out a grunt of relief as he closed his eyes. Gentle fingers wrapped themselves around his exposed arm; they felt comforting against his tingling skin.

"Malfoy."

He didn't respond. He could only focus on the ache of his muscles, the feeling of exhaustion spreading through his being; the pain had been brief but his body felt as if he had been put under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Malfoy."

Her voice was gentle and soothing. Draco kept his eyes closed and his head down, his breath coming in short ragged bursts.

"Draco."

The sound of his name brought Draco back to his senses. He lifted his head and opened his eyes onto Hermione's; they were filled with a deep concern, a concern that spread from her eyes across her features. Draco stared at her face, eyes slightly unfocused, for a brief moment. He noticed for the first time that Hermione had the faintest smattering of freckles on her nose; they were so small and light that you would never have noticed them unless you were looking for them. He closed his eyes once more as he felt her gentle touch against his cheek. His eyes snapped open at the realisation of who was touching him. He was filled with a sudden and urgent disgust as he pushed her away from him.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

He caught the look of confusion on her face has he stood and strode across the tent to his bed, ripping his dividers closed. Draco flung himself down onto his bed, rubbing his forearm. Voldemort was angry, at who or what he couldn't tell, but he was certainly furious at something if the pain Draco had experienced was anything to go by. He desperately hoped that the other Death Eaters had experienced the same pain. If not then it had been just for him. _Shit, shit, shit!_ He closed his eyes and took deep breathes as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't think like that. He desperately hoped it wasn't true.

Draco was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of Hermione moving around in the tent. He thought of her touch against his skin. He was disgusted for allowing himself to enjoy it for those brief few seconds. It was bad enough that she had been present for a moment of such weakness, her compassion felt like insult to injury. Evidently she had decided to make herself dinner because within a few minutes Draco breathed in the luscious smell of something cooking. He hated that she probably knew his earlier insults about her cooking had been a lie. He had been pleasantly surprised at how adept she had been at preparing meals. He turned away from the sounds as his stomach gave a small grumble.

Her cooking skills just added to the list of things Draco had come to realise she was good at. At Hogwarts he spent enough time away from her to be able to convince himself that her success was just luck in disguise; that what his father said about mudbloods being inferior was true. Isolated out here with her, he couldn't hide from her skills. Even the limited magic she did perform served only to highlight her competency as a witch. It annoyed him even more that, unlike him, she seemed to get along just fine without it as well. If, as he had been told so often, she didn't deserve her magic then why was she so brilliant at mastering it? If she had no right to it because of her muggle heritage, why was she more proficient than many pure bloods he knew? It didn't make sense anymore. _This isn't how things were supposed to be_. Being in the tent for so long was clearly messing with his head.

Draco stared blankly at the wall of the tent and waited until he heard Hermione draw the privacy curtains around her bed. His pride wouldn't allow for any chance encounters so he stayed behind his own until he could hear the faint sounds of her falling asleep. He rose quietly and stepped around his dividers. Another small chip fell from his pride as he saw a plate of food waiting for him on the table. Steam still rose from the plate; evidently she had cast a warming spell on the food to ensure he would have a hot meal. He sat and picked up a small vial she had left next to the plate. It contained an ointment to treat inflammation. He looked down at his Dark Mark; it was still red and irritated. He uncorked the vial and rubbed the ointment over his tainted skin, cursing Hermione's considerate act as he did so. The inflammation around the skull and snake calmed slowly as he began to eat; she had made a simple pasta dish and it tasted fantastic so he finished it all greedily.

He returned to his bed and lay staring at his closed dividers. He thought once more of her touch against his skin, of what that touch might feel like elsewhere on his body. He let out a growl as he angrily shook the thought from his mind. He never thought he'd say it but Merlin how he wished the Order would call for them. He was so desperate to interact with someone other than her, to restore some form of normality to his thoughts that he even be happy to see the Weasel – _maybe not that desperate_. If they had been stuck together for this long Draco was confident they would have starved to death by now; that is if one of them hadn't successfully killed the other in their sleep.

* * *

The wind howled around the tent as Hermione finished corking her vial of dittany; she had been applying it to her leg regularly with reasonably good results. Ten days had passed since the incident with Draco and his mark. Ten days of avoidance and awkward silences. She knew she had pushed her luck, touching his face the way she had, but she had been so overcome with concern that she hadn't even thought the motion through. For the briefest moment she could have sworn he calmed against the feel of her before he had pushed her away. Whatever had transpired between them in that briefest of moments had evidently disappeared; every time Hermione had tried to ask about his mark she received a solid "fuck off, Granger" from him. The fallout from the incident had certainly put a cog in her plans to try and gain his trust or at the very least get him to realise she was his equal and not inferior due to birth. Neither would be an easy task to accomplish but with no one else to keep her company she needed something to do other than reading or research. Given that she hadn't heard anything more from the Order she could only assume that it could be some time before she was rid of him, so perhaps she might be able to accomplish one, if not both, of her goals. She had made then decision during her errand run the same day his mark played up.

She cast a warming spell – no unnecessary magic be damned in this kind of storm – on the tent. She hoped the comfort of the warm would help her sleep more comfortably; that is if the wind allowed her to fall asleep. She settled into her pillows and tried to occupy her thoughts with something other than her reluctant camping partner. She spent so much of her waking time with him that she refused to allow the little sleep she accomplished to be filled with his presence as well. She thought of how Harry and Ron must be coping without her. A smile crossed her face at the thought of the two of them trying to cook for themselves. It would be beans on toast for breakfast, lunch and dinner without her. In Harry's defence he would always try and spice things up with a fried egg. The thoughts of her friends carried her, gently smiling, into a light sleep.

* * *

Draco felt the tent around him warm. The increase in temperature made him start to feel uncomfortable in the long sleeved shirt he was sleeping in so he pulled it over his head and threw it to the end of his bed. He knew the change in temperature coupled with the sound of the howling wind would make sleep an elusive mistress. He tossed and turned until he decided to deal with the issue – he wanted a good night's sleep for a change. He lifted the material surrounding his bed and ducked beneath it. He moved quietly across to where Hermione slept and drew back her own dividers. He frowned at the sight of Hermione spread across her bed, an awkward entanglement of limbs and blankets. He felt sorry for any wizard who had to sleep next to her. She exhaled a small, feminine sound as she rearranged herself into a position that looked even more awkward and uncomfortable. Draco's eyes followed the movement of her head as she turned her face towards her arm. His eye was drawn to something on her forearm, unable to make it out from where he stood. He kneeled next to her bed to get a closer look. Carved into her smooth skin was the word _mudblood_. Before he realised what he was doing his hand moved over her, fingers ghosting over the letters.

There was something sickening about seeing the word he was so familiar with being crudely etched into her skin. He may not have seen her as an equal, but he wasn't so barbaric as to believe she deserved the kind of torture creating such a wound would have inflicted upon her. Yes, he found her to be annoying and a bossy know-it-all at times but _this_? Judging by the fact that she was yet to successfully heal the cuts, it must have been inflicted by a cursed blade .He felt his stomach contract when he realised who must have been responsible for the word.

"A souvenir from your aunt."

He snapped his hand back as Hermione uttered the words in the barest of whispers. He had been so preoccupied by the reminder of her time at the manor that he hadn't noticed her wake. Her eyes were trained on the spot where Draco's hand had hovered seconds before. She turned to him, her facial expression failing to portray the obvious sadness that filled her eyes. Draco looked away from her, unwilling to acknowledge what he saw in her eyes.

"Do you need something, Malfoy?"

"Can you put a silencing charm on the tent?"

"No. If we can't hear the wind we also won't be able to hear if anyone is approaching the tent." He turned his attention back to her as she continued to speak, "Is there anything else? I'd like to go back to sleep."

Draco just shook his head. His eyes lingered on hers for the briefest second before he stood and turned to leave. He paused, hand ready to pull draw the divides.

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled from him before he could stop them. He felt his face flush with embarrassment at his lapse. No matter how genuine the words may have been, he knew he shouldn't have said them; they would give her the wrong idea about his feelings towards her. His father would have been appalled at him for apologising to the likes of her.

"Don't be." He heard her shift her body to face away from him, "It wasn't you who held the knife."

He pulled the dividers shut and moved swiftly to his bed. The sound of the wind died as he crossed under his own dividers – she must have cast a silencing spell around his bed. _Why_? Draco knew he wouldn't have offered her the same if she had come to him. He threw himself back onto his bed and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He could still see her in his mind's eye, the sadness of her eyes, and the soft look of her lips. Draco's eyes snapped open as he swore to himself under his breath. This needed to stop, he couldn't think that way. A little voice niggled at him in the back of his mind.

 _She didn't move away from you._

 _She didn't shout at you to get away._

 _Wasn't that interesting?_

No, no it wasn't. He really needed to stop thinking this way.

* * *

Across the room in her bed Hermione lay, eyes open wide, heart still racing. _What just happened?_ She swore she could still smell the scent of Draco around her; he had been so close that she could feel the warmth of his skin radiating against her. She told herself that she should have reacted differently – pushed him away, yelled at him for invading her space and privacy but she knew that she hadn't wanted to do any of those things. The sound of his apology ran through her mind; she had never expected to hear those words grace his lips. It had all been so strange and it made her head throb with an impending headache. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to the solution to her confusion in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. It's been an absolutely hectic start to the year for me, but things have calmed down now. I can't guarantee regular updates, but hopefully I'll be posting once a week. I know I have so many other stories, but inspiration struck for this one so here you go!**

 _Merlin! This is ridiculous!_ Hermione thought to herself as she brimmed with frustration. There had been no contact from the Order or Harry and Ron in ages; to top it off food and money were low. While Draco had been somewhat more bearable since the night he saw the scar on her arm, he had hardly been good company. By his usual standards he had been positively chatty but there was a new awkwardness to most of his interactions with her that Hermione had noticed. She couldn't help but feel that they were both dancing around something; what it was she wasn't sure, but it certainly added to her growing frustration. She snapped the book she was reading closed. Her mood was made worse by the fact that she seemed to no longer find the comfort she yearned for in her beloved books. She muttered to herself as she placed the book back onto the shelf

"You need to stay strong, Hermione. They will call for you when they need you."

Draco pulled back the dividers from around his bed. "I want to go for a walk."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him; she was in no mood for this kind of demanding behaviour. Yet a small voice in the back of her mind jumped at the idea of getting out of the tent and stretching her legs; walking the small warded area around the tent was never enough to feel fully relieved. She stood and examined the wizard for a moment while she made her decision. A brief flash of his hand hovering above her scar ran across her mind; the warmth of his body near hers. Since that night Hermione had put much effort into not thinking about how her heart had pounded at his proximity. She had tried not to think about a curiosity his proximity had ignited.

 _Merlin, not this again. It's Draco Malfoy! The Ferret! A former Death Eater! For pity's sake Hermione; that's not something you should be thinking about! You want to help him find the good in him, so he helps the Order… not … you don't want to do…. that! What about Ron?_

 _What about him? Ron's not here. He never made a move. No one would need to know…_

 _No! No! NO! Merlin, what is happening to me?_

Hermione's eyes darted down to Draco's lips as the treacherous thought crossed her mind. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. If Harry and Ron didn't contact her soon she would track them down herself - safety be damned. This isolation was clearly affecting her sanity. Merlin, she needed that walk, to speak to someone other than Draco.

"Fine! Get your jumper and a coat. I should have a spare scarf for you somewhere in my trunk. While we're out we can pick up supplies."

Hermione caught the briefest look of surprise cross Draco's face. She had never allowed him on a supply run before but they were camped near a small village in the middle of nowhere; there couldn't be too much harm in letting him come. If someone made queries they could just say they were tourists passing through.

"I'll have to transfigure your hair, for extra safety."

"As long as you don't transfigure it to red, do whatever you want." He replied as he rummaged through Harry's trunk. He fished out one of Mrs Weasley's jumpers and turned his nose up at it. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For pity's sake, Malfoy. You've worn that jumper before! Stop being a snob and put it on."

"Can't you change the colour? Maroon is hardly my colour."

Hermione pulled her head through her own jumper and tugging it down aggressively. She spoke as she rummaged through her trunk for her scarves. "Who are you wanting to look good for? Merlin knows there won't be any eligible pureblood women milling about waiting to pounce."

She hear a muffled "oh, fuck off" as Draco pulled the jumper over his head. Hermione continued to rummage through her trunk, placing one or two things in her bag as she went. Eventually she found her scarves - she had brought a spare with not trusting Ron and Harry to bring everything she had told them to. She smirked as she pulled her school scarf alongside a plain grey one. She gave a cheeky smile before she threw the school scarf at Draco, who caught it with little effort.

"Besides, the scarf wouldn't go with another colour."

"You may as well transfigure my hair red then - finish my shame properly."

He muttered as he tied the scarf around his neck. Hermione took out her wand and performed a binding curse on the two of them before aiming her wand at his hair. For a moment she did consider changing his hair to a Weasley-esque shade of red but settled on a shade similar to her own.

"And you? Are you not going to change yours? That bush you pass off as hair is quite distinctive, you know."

Hermione huffed at his insult. She thought he had been positively cheery with her up until that point. She waved her wand and straightened her hair, using a hair tie from near her bed to style a high ponytail. "Better?"

"Passable."

"Wonderful! I suppose I can run off and find a husband now that Draco Malfoy has deemed me _passable_."

"Weasley won't be hard too to find with his hair."

Hermione flushed awkwardly at his mention of Ron as a potential husband. She waved his comment away trying to look unfazed as she picked up her bag and walked out the tent, waiting for Draco at the end of the wards. She focused intently on a pile of stones while he came up behind her. Hermione felt his hand slide slowly onto her shoulder, fighting off a shiver.

"Right, let's go." she said as she pulled them through the wards. Draco's hand lingered a little too long after they had passed the wards for Hermione's liking but she didn't voice her discomfort. She shrugged him off and began walking at a brisk pace towards the village.

* * *

Hermione threw Draco another venomous glance over her shoulder as they entered the town. He had walked a small distance behind her the entire walk, not saying a thing. When she looked at him over her shoulder he would simply give her a smirk, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner. It would irk Hermione to no end.

She muttered under her breath. "Merlin, why did I agree to this?"

"What was that, Granger?"

"Nothing, Malfoy. Let's get to the grocer. There it is, down the end of the main road." She said pointing towards the store.

Hermione smiled at a passing villager. The old man, outfitted in several shades of plaid clothing, smiled back and waved in a friendly manner. Draco rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the small town behaviour. The town, though small, was quite idyllic. Even the rubbish weather they had been having couldn't detract from its cozy feel. Hermione paused at the window of a small second hand book store. Her eyes roamed over the display books, all in varying conditions. She was admiring a beautiful hardcover of Jane Austen when she felt a hand slip into hers. Body tensing, she tried to pull her hand away, but its owner's fingers tightened their grip.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a disguise. We're much more noticeable if we behave around each other the way we usually do. People remember negative behaviour. Right now we're just a young, happy couple passing through a small town on a trip. Nothing unusual, nothing noteworthy. Now smile like I'm the Weasel."

There it was again - a jab at her relationship with Ron. Hermione knew she was playing fast and loose with the term "relationship" but it still annoyed her. She turned to him and gave him a stiff smile.

"This is just a new way for you to annoy me, isn't it?"

"I would never want to annoy you, _love_." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Of course not," Hermione squeezed back, "my darling little _ferret._ Let's go get supplies _"_

Hermione forcefully pulled Draco along down the street, positively wanting to hex him. They entered the small grocer and were greeted by the ring of a bell. A stout lady in a rather garish floral dress smiled at them from the counter before continuing with her crossword. Draco looked around with a mix of apprehension and curiosity. While familiar with some of the muggle products they had been using, Hermione could only imagine what was going on in his mind - probably something about how primitive or backwards muggles were. He let go of Hermione's hand and stiffly began exploring the shelves. Hermione picked up a wicker basket and headed over to the fresh fruits and vegetables. She had been absolutely craving something that wasn't made from a box or a tin. She selected a few of choice items before moving to the small fridge section. She felt Draco slide up behind her and slip her bag off her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I highly doubt it's nothing."

She saw him slip something into her bag as the bell for the door sounded. The plaid clad old man from earlier trudged over to the newspapers giving Hermione and Draco a smile as he did so. The lady at the counter seemed rather put off that he didn't greet her; she frowned but returned to her crossword, sucking on her pen as she thought.

"Are you _stealing?_ "

Draco eyed the old man as he opened a paper and began to read it. He gave an exaggerated sigh at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "Oh, please, Granger. There's so little money left that we'll probably have to start thieving for food soon anyway."

"How do you know how much money is left?"

"You've been coming back with less and less. It doesn't take a genius to realize that you're low on funds and are trying to make them stretch. You forget that I'm not as dim as Potty and Weasel."

"You're certainly more of an arse!"

Hermione huffed as she grabbed her bag back from him before she pulled away from him. Draco replaced the paper and sauntered over to a small stand peppered with pamphlets. He selected one on town history before exiting the store. He blew a kiss at Hermione through the window. She gave another stiff smile as she returned the gesture.

 _Merlin, he better be ready to fight of some bat bogeys when we get back to the tent._

Hermione collected one or two more items - scowling and muttering to herself about Draco the entire time - before paying. She had a brief chat with the woman at the counter. Linda, as her name badge told Hermione, was annoyingly inquisitive. Not wanting to draw attention to herself by being unfriendly, Hermione gave somewhat truthful answers explaining that she and her boyfriend (it had pained her to say the word) were just passing through on their way to meet friends.

"Well, deary, that one's a keeper." she said, giving Draco a wave and a smile. He gave her a cheeky wink in return. "Add that bone structure and your pretty looks and you'll have a lovely lot of young ones."

Hermione simply smiled as she gathered her things. She didn't want to risk putting them in her bag with such an inquisitive woman in the vicinity. She smiled once more at the old man and exited, not waiting for Draco to catch up to her.

"What did that woman say to you?" He asked as he caught up, relieving her of the packets. She mumbled a begrudging "thanks".

"That we'd have a 'lovely lot of young ones'."

"Any child I produce would be lovely."

"Even one with Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione's question made Draco screw up his nose in disgust, causing her to chuckle. "I thought not."

They continued to walk in silence till the edge of the town as a small drizzle of rain started to dampen the world around them. Once out of the town's sight Hermione fished out a pair of umbrellas from her bag, her hand brushing past a glass bottle on the way out.

"Merlin! I forgot to return whatever it was that you stole!"

"Nevermind that; just pass me the umbrella!" He said snatching one away from her. Hermione wanted to give Draco a stern talking to regarding his thieving but before she could they were interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Instinctively Hermione reached in her coat for her wand, but was suddenly stopped. She strained to move her body but it refused. Heart beating she looked up at Draco who was looking towards the voice's owner.

"Don't even think about it, mudblood. I nearly missed you two. The hair was a nice little trick, but it wasn't enough to hide who you are. You know, Malfoy, I never thought you would shack up with her likes. Couldn't believe my eyes, you two cooing over each other in the town like that; betrayed your family all the way down to her knickers, it would appear."

"Who are you really, old man?"

Draco's hands tensed around the umbrella, his knuckles white from the strain. Hermione looked up at him desperately but he didn't return her gaze. He kept his eyes trained on the old man, body as tense as his fists.

"Can't figure it out? And you were the clever one, Malfoy. You'll see who I am soon enough once this polyjuice has worn off. Glad I won't have to take it anymore - this old bastard tasted fucking disgusting. Now, get walking; take me back to wherever you've been hiding."

"Why not just kill us now, like you were ordered to do?"

Hermione scowled at Draco. _Merlin! Are you trying to get information about his orders or us killed?_

"That's not the only thing I've been sent to do but what the rest of my orders are none of your concern, Malfoy. Accio wand." Hermione felt her wand fly from her coat pocket. Her mind began to race with plans to overcome their attacker. Wandless, she would have to do things the muggle way. She slumped slightly as the spell that bound her was dropped.

 _"Now move!"_

* * *

Draco kept throwing murderous glances over his shoulder as they neared the tent. The old man kept giving him infuriating smirks. Hermione walked quietly next to him; he could see her mind racing with ideas on how to escape.

"I can see you're planning something, Granger. Don't do anything brash."

"Oi, lover boy! Don't speak to the mudblood. Are we near your hiding place?"

"A few more steps." He said stiffly. They stopped outside of the wards.

"There's nothing here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you a squib or just thick? It's warded in order to remain hidden for the likes of you!"

The old man grabbed Hermione, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck causing her to wince in pain. Draco's fists tensed in anger.

"Since I know you don't have your wand, I assume this bitch put them up. Walk me through them."

Hermione stumbled forward under the old man's grip. Draco latched onto her arm before she disappeared behind the wards and he would be left outside of them. When they were past the wards, the old man threw Hermione roughly to the ground. He pushed her down with his foot when she tried to stand.

"Stay down, mudblood."

Draco saw the look of fury in Hermione's eyes. He knew she wouldn't tolerate this treatment for much longer; he needed to disarm their attacker before she did something stupid.

"Listen to him, Granger."

He kept his eyes trained on the vile old man but he could feel Hermione's eyes on him. A sneer crossed his wrinkled face and it made Draco want to throw himself at the old geezer, fists flying.

"Oh, but little Miss Lioness doesn't like that, Malfoy! Now join her." He gestured towards the ground next to Hermione with his wand. "Both of you, on your knees and hands behind your back."

Draco felt rope wind it's way around his wrists; they were rough and they ripped his skin. He tightened his jaw so as not to wince. Their attacker pointed his wand towards Hermione but before he could conjure the ropes he winced.

 _The Polyjuice is wearing off!_

Evidently Hermione had come to the same conclusion; before Draco could react she had taken advantage of the brief break in his concentration and hurled herself at the old man. Draco was knocked to the ground when her leg made contact with his shoulder, falling hard against a nearby rock. A pained gasp escaped him as the air was knocked from his lungs. He rolled off the rock, wincing at the pain the movement caused - something was definitely damaged. A piercing scream brought him back to the moment. Hermione was wrestling to get away from beneath a grunting -

"GOYLE!" Draco roared, "Get off her you son of a bitch!"

Draco heaved himself up, panting heavily from the effort it took. It felt like his side might explode but he tried to keep his face even.

"Don't take another step, Malfoy!"

Goyle, looking vastly uncomfortable in clothes that were now two sizes too small for him, had gained the upper hand on Hermione. Draco froze mid-step. He kept his eyes on Hermione's as she was hauled unceremoniously up by her hair. Her eyes darted down to a space just before his position. Draco snuck a quick glance at Goyle - he was distracted by Hermione calling him a rather vile word - before glancing down to see Hermione's wand on the ground; evidently Goyle had not noticed its loss during their scuffle. After a particularly nasty tug at her hair, Hermione quietened.

"Now," Goyle said, a triumphant sneer on his face, "you two are going to answer some questions I have for you or things will become _unpleasant_."

Draco nodded in acquiescence and Hermione gave an angry grunt which earned her another rough tug at her hair. "Now, where is Zabini?"

"How would I fucking know, Goyle?"

Goyle sneered at Draco and pointed his wand at him. "Crucio"

Pain burst through Draco's body. His skin was on fire; his muscles felt like they were ripping themselves apart. Every inch of his being was touched with pain. It was difficult to breath, difficult to think. He was vaguely aware of a woman screaming his name. Then as quickly as the pain had come, it vanished. He coughed and spat some dirt and grass from his mouth. He opened his eyes onto damp ground.

 _When did I fall?_

"Draco!" Stop torturing him you fool! He doesn -"

"ENOUGH! Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you! Now, one more time, Malfoy. Where is Zabini? I tracked him to this town and I highly doubt it's a coincidence that you two show up as well."

"He's not here, you fucking skrew-"

Before Draco could finish his insult pain spread through his body once more. Hermione was screaming his name again.

 _Stop. Stop saying it. It makes it worse._

The pain suddenly stopped. Then it started again, more powerful than the last.

 _Goyle, you bastard_!

A scream ripped from him, his throat feeling as if it was being scraped raw by the sound. Once again the pain stopped suddenly. Draco kept his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Draco! Draco! Are you alright? GOYLE, YOU BASTARD!"

Draco heard the sound of someone frantically crawling towards him. Then two warm, soft hands cupped his cheeks. He turned his head into them, savoring their feel against his aching skin. He opened his eyes to see Hermione's face.

"Draco! Oh, thank Merlin!".

Before he could focus fully on her, Draco felt Hermione's lips frantically kissing his. His eyes widened in confusion.

 _I_ ' _ve died. Goyle tortured me to death. That's the only explanation._

Hermione was whispering something against his lips.

"Draco, pay attention! I grabbed my wand as I crawled to you. I've taken down the wards; I need you to run. I will follow. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded gingerly before resting his forehead against hers. He wasn't even sure if he could stand, let alone run. They both turned to Goyle as he spoke once more.

"Once you two have stopped whispering sweet nothings to each other, I would like an answer to my question."

Draco felt the ropes around his wrists disappear before Hermione pulled him to his feet; the motion caused his side to explode with pain and he stumbled, throwing his arms out to stop his fall.

 _Shit!_

Goyle's eyes widened as he realized that Draco was free. Hermione acted with lightning speed and threw a curse at the wizard. He blocked it before sending a stunning spell at her. She dodged it, yelling at Draco to run as she fired several spells in quick succession. Hermione shielded him from a jinx as he stumbled to his feet and ran, clutching his side as he went. He looked over his shoulder to see Hermione running towards him, holding her bag open as the tent flew into it. She veered to the side in order to dodge a spell but the movement slowed her and Goyle managed to close the gap between them somewhat. Draco struggled to keep his pace as his breathing became more laboured. He cursed the pain in his side as Hermione's frantic footfalls drew nearer to him. A hand grabbed his shoulder roughly as he heard Goyle bellow,

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Warm liquid splashed against Draco's neck as he felt the familiar pull of apparition.


End file.
